Certain gas streams, such as engine blow-by gases (crankcase ventilation filter gases from engine crankcases) carry substantial amounts of entrained oil(s) (liquid) therein as aerosol. Often the oil (liquid) droplets within the aerosol are within the size of 0.1-5.0 microns.
In addition, such gas streams also carry substantial amounts of fine particulate contaminant such as carbon contaminant. Such contaminants often have an average particle size within the range of about 0.5-3.0 microns.
In some systems, it is desirable to vent such gases to the atmosphere. In general, it is preferred that before the gases are vented to the atmosphere, they be cleaned of a substantial portion of aerosol and/or organic particulate contaminant therein.
In other instances, it is desirable to direct the air or gas stream into equipment. When such is the case, it still can be desirable to separate aerosolized liquids and/or particulates from the stream during circulation, in order to provide such benefits as: reduced negative effects on the downstream equipment; improved efficiency; recapture of otherwise lost oil; and/or to address environmental concerns.
Improvements in crankcase ventilation filter systems, (i.e. blow-by or crankcase ventilation filter gas filtration systems) constructed for application with a variety of engine equipment systems are generally sought.
Herein improved features for such arrangements are provided, for convenience of installation, use, assembly and/or operation.